You're in my Heart
by chix
Summary: This is another songfic. Yes, it's M2M.Thsi time I got the lyrics right. H/HR. R


You're in My Heart

By: Chix

A/N: Whassup? It's me with yet another songfic. Yes, it's by M2M. I just got the CD and…ok, I'm rambling. It's a H/HR!! With the song "Pretty Boy"

Please, please, please review! Thanx!J

*********************

I lie awake at night,

See things in black and white,

I've only got you inside my mind,

You know you've made me blind,

*********************

Hermione Granger lay with her hands folded under her head, thinking about her best friend, Harry Potter. Lately, she had thought of him as something more than a friend. He was special. And cute. _I guess he's a crush now._ She thought to herself. 

**********************

I lie awake and pray,

That you will look my way,

I have this longing in my heart,

I knew it right from the start,

**********************

--Three weeks later--

The next day was the Christmas dance. All of the people who were 5th years or older were allowed to attend. Since she and all of her friend were 6th years, all of them were going. Hermione had a beautiful dress for it and wanted to look her best. All through classes, people kept fidgeting and whispering to one another. Finally, the teachers allowed them to talk freely. Except Snape. If Voldemort were running loose through the building, Potions would continue. 

--The next day--

All classes were cancelled for people who were going to the dance. At 5:30, Hermione took a shower and put on her dress. It was a deep burgundy color with a low cut square neck, empire waist, and full skirt. She applied light green eye shadow, mascara, and natural colored lip-gloss. Her hair was swept up into a French Twist. After a final look in the mirror, she swept out of the room and down the stairs, and out of the tower. 

When she got to the Great Hall, she looked around in awe. It looked like a winter wonderland. Snowflakes hung from the ceiling. There were 'trees' frosted through with snow. Everything was magical. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Harry.

"Oh, sorry I was looking for… Hermione?" Harry was stunned.

"Hi, Harry. What are you doing?" Hermione smiled. 

**********************

Chorus

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you, 

Like I never ever loved no one before you,

Pretty pretty boy of mine,

Just tell me you love me too,

Oh my pretty pretty boy,

I need you, 

Oh my pretty pretty boy I do,

Let me inside,

Make me stay right beside you

********************** 

"Hey, do you wanna dance?" Harry asked her.

"Sure." 

As they walked out on the dance floor, the fast song ended and on came a slow song. Awkwardly, Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Slowly, they drew closer together. And slowly it was obvious they understood how they felt for each other. 

When the song ended they walked over to where Ginny(she's a 5th year and going out w/Seamus), Lavender, Dean, Ron, Parvati, and Neville were sitting. Ron arched his eyebrows and nudged Lavender with his elbow. Dean saw and whistled.

"I didn't know you two were an item!"

Hermione and Harry moved away from each other quickly.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Hermione stared at Dean like he was nuts.

"Well, Ron and I were dancing and we spotted you two dancing pretty _close_."

"Uh…"Harry looked kind of embarrassed.

Ron sniggered, but tried to cover it up with a cough.

"Ron, I wouldn't be talking. Harry and I know some stuff about…you that you wouldn't like spilled." Hermione had an evil glint in her eyes.

"I…I g-gonna get some…p-p-punch." Ron got up and ran over to the punch table.

Everyone laughed as Ron tried to get a cup of punch without knocking the bowl off the table. About 5 minutes later, his teeny cup was filled.

The rest of the night passed quickly, Hermione and Harry dancing the slow songs and a few fast ones. When the dance ended, the friends went back to the tower. Slowly, they drifted off to their dorms until it was Hermione and Harry left. 

She laid her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment. Harry put his arms around her small waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I've always liked you Harry. I used to imagine this. But now I don't have to." Hermione snuggled up to Harry and smiled. "This is much better."

"I completely agree."

**********************

You stay a little while,

And touch me with your smile,

And what can I say to make you mine,

To reach out for you in time,

My pretty pretty boy 

********************** 

The End

A/N: This one came out better than the last one, I think, At the end I skipped some parts of the song because it sounds better like this. Please review! Smiles all around!;)Chix 


End file.
